


皱巴巴的通缉海报

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [31]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: DC Future State, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Mercenary Jason, Tsundere Jason, Tsunderes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 雇佣兵红头罩抓住了夜翼然后把准备好的台词背了出来。根据那张官方海报画的。Dickjay Week第十五天：DC Future State
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Kudos: 8
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	皱巴巴的通缉海报

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crumpled Poster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641965) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> 本来没有准备再搞一天的，但是那张Omega桶的[官方海报](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EteldfyXcAQeTNt?format=jpg&name=medium)太骚了。


End file.
